Marionnettiste
by JeniSasu
Summary: Kageyama n'est plus vraiment le même depuis quelques temps et Hinata décide de passer la nuit chez lui pour en savoir plus. Mais Tsukishima s'ennui et loin d'être tendre, décide de s'amuser un peu.
1. Bisous

Salut ;)

J'avais tout simplement envie d'écrire une histoire sur le KageHina, avec un Tsukishima manipulateur et méprisant XD.

J'espère que vous aimerez et désolée pour les fautes.

C'est assez court, mais c'est juste un début ;)

* * *

Hinata avait fui.

Non, il avait littéralement pris ses jambes à son cou.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix.

Et qu'il n'avait rien vu venir.

Pourquoi Kageyama avait-il réagit ainsi ?

Il n'avait fait que le taquiner !

Alors _pourquoi_ réagir ainsi ?

Hinata souffla, le visage rouge de gêne, devant le miroir de la salle de bain.

Chez les Kageyama.

Il avait été décidé qu'il passerait la nuit chez son coéquipier.

Juste parce qu'ils étaient amis, et que c'était normal de dormir chez l'un comme chez l'autre.

Après qu'ils aient dîné, et pendant qu'ils étaient dans la chambre.

Un silence s'était soudainement abattu entre eux.

Alors, Hinata l'avait taquiné.

Juste un peu.

Il s'était enroulé dans son futon et avait roulé sur lui-même jusqu'à Kageyama, qui était assis par terre contre son lit, et lisait un magazine sur le volley.

Alors il s'était jeté sur lui, juste pour l'embêter.

Comme d'habitude...

Mais Kageyama l'avait repoussé d'un coup de pied, sans rien dire.

Deux fois de suite.

Mais Hinata ne l'avait pas lâché.

Il s'était approché de nouveau, se mouvant dans le futon comme un ver de terre.

La comparaison l'avait fait rire, alors qu'il se jetait encore une fois sur son ami.

Kageyama avait alors saisi son visage par-dessus le futon, avec une moue contrariée.

Et avait déposé un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Hinata s'était figé et son visage était soudainement devenu écarlate, alors que Kageyama le fixait d'un regard toujours aussi neutre.

Alors Hinata avait juste disparu du futon.

Seule la porte grande ouverte et la fumée, qu'il laissait derrière lui, indiquaient à Kageyama qu'il s'était tiré.

Tobio haussa un sourcil avant de lâcher le futon vide et de reprendre sa lecture.

Hinata, lui, était dans la douche depuis une bonne heure peut être...

Sans doute.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps.

Il avait juste voulu le taquiner et...voilà.

Le petit central rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Il avait conscience que le passeur avait dû faire cela pour le taquiner, ou pour qu'il arrête tout simplement de l'embêter.

Mais pourquoi de _cette_ manière ?

Pour rigoler ?

Mais il n'en restait pas moins que ça l'avait touché.

Que son cœur avait soudain raté un battement.

Il savait que Kageyama était devenu assez étrange, ces derniers temps.

Personne ne comprenait pourquoi, mais Kageyama semblait s'être brutalement renfermé sur lui-même.

Heureusement que ça n'affectait pas leur jeu. Mais c'était un peu gênant, refroidissant un peu l'atmosphère de l'équipe.

C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait insisté pour passer la nuit de ce début week-end chez lui.

Pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Et il avait eu l'encouragement des aînés.

Seul Tsukishima avait juste ricané un « tu va sans doute le regretter », si bas qu'il avait cru mal entendre.

Mais au final, Hinata se dit qu'il n'avait pas mal entendu.

Que Tsukishima n'était sans doute pas loin de la vérité.

Car Hinata ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Kageyama l'avait embrassé.

Enfin non, il avait juste posé ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais le résultat était le même !

Il y avait eu _contact._

Hinata gémit et se prit à nouveau le visage entre les mains.

Il prit une faible inspiration pour se donner du courage, et un « yosh » retentissant se fit entendre alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain.

Il marcha d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la chambre de Kageyama et l'ouvrit à la volée.

_Ah ah, c'était vraiment pas drôle comme…blague…, acheva Hinata d'une petite voix.

Il écarquilla les yeux alors que Kageyama, lui faisant dos, retirait son t-shirt et...était en boxer.

Hinata ne comprit pas pourquoi il rougit subitement, ni pourquoi il referma violemment la porte de la chambre, alors que le regard de Kageyama se posait sur lui.

Le cœur d'Hinata battait rapidement dans sa poitrine, et il y porta une main tremblante, en posant son front contre la porte.

Il…ne comprenait pas.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait à moitié nu.

Mais...pas à ce _point là !_

Hinata, affolé, tomba soudainement en avant quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Son front rencontra la poitrine de Kageyama.

_Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda le passeur.

Cette question eut le mérite d'effacer quelque peu les rougeurs d'Hinata, qui leva aussitôt la tête vers lui.

_Comment ça, ce qu'il m'arrive ? C'est toi qui m'a embrassé, je te rappelle !

_Embrassé ? Ce n'est pas exagéré de dire ça ?

_Quoi ? Mais t'es pas _bien_ ma parole ! Tu-

Hinata sursauta, et ne termina pas sa phrase, quand Kageyama lui saisit durement le poignet et le tira à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Il referma violemment la porte et coinça Hinata contre celle-ci.

Le central cligna des yeux alors que Kageyama se penchait vers lui, posant un bras au dessus de sa tête, et l'autre à ses cotés, contre la porte.

Hinata déglutit alors que le plus grand se léchait lentement les lèvres.

_Qu'est-ce ... qu'est ce qui te prend ces derniers temps ? Demanda Hinata, en évitant son regard, tu es bizarre…

_Ah vraiment…

_Oui, vraiment ! S'exclama Hinata, se rapprochant inconsciemment de lui.

Chose qu'il aurait dû éviter.

Kageyama pencha lentement la tête vers la gauche.

_Tu es tout le temps dans ton coin et tu ne parles quasiment plus ! Même pas pour m'insulter et tu-

_Parce-que tu veux que je t'insulte ? Souffla Kageyama.

Hinata cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils.

_Bien sur que non ! Lança-t-il, c'était juste une façon de parler et puis-

_Justement, tu parles trop.

Hinata se tut, un peu choqué.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour répliquer, mais Kageyama se jeta sur lui, forçant délibérément le passage de ses lèvres.

Hinata gémit sous la surprise, et tenta de le repousser. Mais Kageyama lui saisit les poignets et les coinça contre la porte, alors que son corps épousait parfaitement le sien.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'Hinata réalisa qu'il était torse nu et qu'il ne portait qu'un jogging.

Ses pommettes rougirent alors que la langue de Kageyama bataillait lentement avec la sienne.

Il gémit doucement, alors que son ventre se contractait sous l'intrusion et qu'il perdait progressivement pied, répondant timidement au baiser.

Kageyama grogna et laissa les poignets de Hinata pour enlacer ses hanches, tandis que ce dernier, perdu, s'accrochait timidement à ses épaules, et que les mains de Kageyama se faufilaient habilement sous son-t-shirt.

Il rompit le baiser et haleta juste avant que Kageyama ne le pousse à nouveau contre la porte et ne reprenne ses lèvres.

Le corps d'Hinata fut pris de tremblements, et il manqua de s'écrouler jusqu'à ce que trois coups ne soient frappés à la porte.

_Tout va bien, Tobio ? C'est quoi tout ce bruit ?

Kageyama rompit le baiser et souffla, contrarié, observant Hinata qui tentait de reprendre son souffle, les pommettes rougies et qui le fixait, perdu. Kageyama ne put alors s'empêcher de lui mordre gentiment la lèvre, le faisant sursauter.

Et lui faisant reprendre ses esprits.

Alors Hinata rougit de la tête aux pieds, repoussa brutalement Kageyama et ouvrit précipitamment la porte. Il ignora l'air surpris de la mère du passeur et descendit rapidement les escaliers, avant de s'enfuir de la maison.

La main contre ses lèvres, le regard exorbité et le visage rougi, Hinata courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à chez lui.

Il aurait effectivement dû écouter Tsukishima.

Il n'aurait pas dû rester chez Kageyama.

Tsukishima qui avait vu juste.

Tsukishima que Kageyama appela presque aussitôt après le départ de Hinata.

Kageyama se laissa tomber sur son lit, alors que Tsukishima décrochait avec un rire méprisant.

_Je te l'avais dit, lança Tsukishima, sournois.

Le blond ne vit pas le sourire manipulateur de Kageyama.

Mais il le devina.

Mais celui-ci ne devina pas le sourire effrayant qu'affichait Tsukishima.

Tsukishima qui se laissa tomber sur sa chaise d'étude, le portable à l'oreille et jetant un regard par la fenêtre.

Tsukishima qui s'ennuyait, tout simplement.

Alors si Kageyama était assez stupide pour lui faire aveuglement confiance...Pourquoi se gênerait-il ?

Il remonta ses lunettes du bout du majeur et se mordit la lèvre, impatient.

Il comptait bien s'amuser avec ses petites marionnettes.

* * *

Que pour un début XD

Laissez vos impressions ^^


	2. Mensonge

Euh…salut ? XD

Désolée, j'ai quasiment abandonné cette fic...mais je compte m'y remettre ! Elle n'est pas longue, un max de 5 chapitres je pense, alors je pense la terminer ^^

Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot :')

 **RARs :**

 **Guest :** Merci ! Voici la suite, j'espère que t'aimeras )

 **Anonimiaouss :** Cc ! Contente que t'aies commencé l'animé. Sérieux il est trop bien ! C'est l'un de mes animés de sport préférés XD. Et non, ton radar ne t'a pas trompée ^^. J'espère que tu aimeras le second chapitre autant que le premier, que tu as jugé « prometteur »… Les reviews, c'est un peu compliqué, du coup, merci de m'en laisser sur mes fics :') je t'ai répondu sur une fic sur MHA. Cette fic, j'ai un peu de mal avec elle, mais je m'y remets vraiment, vu qu'elle n'est pas très longue, et j'ai crû comprendre que t'aimais que je te réponde. C'est réciproque, t'inquiète XD. C'est toujours sympas/motivant et trop gentil de lire une review de quelqu'un qui nous suit vraiment ! Alors merci ^^.

Voici la suite. Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ^^.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tsukishima observa Hinata déambuler entre les rayons, avec un air un peu effrayant.

Un peu comme un psychopathe.

Il secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre un air normal et neutre.

Il toussa et s'approcha lentement des briques de lait, ayant anticipé la trajectoire d'Hinata, et ce fut sans surprise qu'ils entrèrent en collision.

Hinata manqua de tomber en arrière mais se retint de justesse sur sa jambe arrière.

_Ah, désolé, je ne faisais pas a-…Tsukishima ? S'exclama Hinata, en clignant des yeux.

Celui-ci l'observa de haut.

_Ah. Hinata. Que fais-tu là ?

_Oh, je fais les courses, c'est mon tour aujourd'hui.

Comme tous les samedis, tu veux dire, pensa Tsukishima.

Il avait bien étudié sa cible avant de venir.

Il savait qu'Hinata s'occupait des courses le samedi, pour aider un peu sa mère.

Brave petit, pensa Tsukishima, en prenant une brique de lait qu'il posa dans le panier qu'il tenait.

Hinata en fit de même, mais le posa dans un casier déjà bien plein.

Tsukishima se retint de faire une remarque entre la brique de lait et la petite taille du feinteur.

Il n'était pas là pour ça.

_Alors, comment c'était, ta soirée pyjama ? Demanda Tsukishima, en se tournant vers lui.

Il vit Hinata se tendre ainsi que le frisson qui lui parcourut le dos.

Hinata lui jeta un bref regard en coin, avant de se tourner complètement vers lui.

_Je, eh bien…c'était, comment dire...

Accouche merde, pensa Tsukishima, en remontant ses lunettes du bout des doigts.

_C'était…comme tu l'avais dit, murmura Hinata en baissant la tête, les pommettes rouges. Je n'aurais pas dû y aller…

Il baissa les yeux, manquant ainsi le fin sourire qui apparut sur le visage Tsukishima.

Sourire qui disparut presque aussitôt.

_Hum, vraiment ? Commença Tsukishima, en se remettant en marche.

Hinata le suivit, se tenant à ses cotés en poussant son chariot.

_Oui, c'était, enfin...je ne m'y attendais...pas c'était juste… Balbutia Hinata, toujours rouge.

_Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

Il prit une brique de jus.

Il soupira intérieurement.

Il n'avait rien de particulier à acheter.

Il était là que pour ce gros bêta, à ses cotés.

Hinata baissa la tête, rouge d'embarras.

_Il m'a embrassé, chuchota-t-il.

_Oh vraiment… ? Dit Tsukishima, un sourire en coin, c'est qu'il est entreprenant le petit Kageyama.

Hinata murmura des choses incompréhensibles, alors qu'ils tournaient aux rayons des légumes.

Il observa Hinata prendre plusieurs légumes avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur marche.

Tsukishima soupira.

Si Hinata était ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus futé, il aurait vite compris qu'il tramait un truc.

Parce-qu'il n'était pas du genre à suivre quiconque comme un petit toutou.

Et c'était un peu ce qu'il faisait, actuellement.

Alors il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

_Je te l'avais dit, que tu le regretterais, dit-il en jugeant un lot de mandarines qu'il tenait, avant de le mettre dans son panier.

_Je sais, soupira Hinata.

_Alors, que comptes-tu faire ? Il t'intéresse, Kageyama ?

Hinata se figea sur place et son visage vira au cramoisi.

Il jeta un regard un peu furieux, en coin, un peu dépassé, et murmura un « je sais pas » à peine audible.

_Mais tu l'aimes bien, continua Tsukishima en s'arrêtant au milieu du rayon charcuterie.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre.

_Je sais pas, je...n'y avais jamais pensé avant…hier.

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

Tsukishima soupira dramatiquement, ce qui attira le regard d'Hinata sur lui.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

_Rien, dit Tsukishima en secouant la tête toujours dramatiquement, mieux vaux que tu ne saches pas.

_Hein, comment ça ?! S'exclama Hinata, en clignant des yeux.

Tsukishima se détourna de lui, souriant, mauvais, alors qu'il entendait Hinata le suivre.

Il l'appela, mais il ne lui répondit pas.

Et alors qu'il sortait du rayon charcuterie, Hinata le dépassa, telle une flèche, avec son charriot et se planta devant lui.

_Attends, raconte-moi tout ! Je veux savoir ! S'exclama-t-il.

Tsukishima soupira à nouveau puis remonta ses lunettes du bout des doigts.

_Il avait dit qu'il le ferait, dit-il.

_Hein ? Lança Hinata en clignant des yeux.

_Il avait dit qu'il le ferait, qu'il t'embrasserait, continua Tsukishima en soupirant dramatiquement, c'était juste un défi idiot que je lui ai lancé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il accepte.

Il soupira à nouveau alors que le corps d'Hinata se ramollit tout d'un coup.

Tsukishima ne manqua ni son regard qui s'écarquilla, ni ses lèvres qui se mirent à trembler.

_Tu veux dire...qu'en…qu'en fait c'était juste...un jeu et...il...il, murmura Hinata perdu.

Quelques larmes firent leur apparition aux coins de ses yeux.

Le sourire de Tsukishima s'aiguisa, mais il se reprit aussitôt en levant les mains en un geste un peu théâtral.

_C'est la vérité, je suis vraiment désolé Hinata. Je n'aurais pas dû proposer un truc comme ça… Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il accepte. Il a dit…qu'il t'embrasserait et que ce serait sans doute fun… Que ça ferait passer le temps.

_Fun … ? Reprit lentement Hinata, les larmes débordant le long de ses joues et le visage baissé.

Le sourire de Tsukishima s'allongea considérablement.

_Alors c'est...Kageyama a juste...il jouait, c'est ça ?… Avec moi...en-en fait ça...voulait...rien dire ?… Balbutia Hinata, perdu.

_C'est ça, acquiesça Tsukishima, blessant.

Il se pencha alors vers Hinata, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

_Je n'aurais pas crû que tu finirais par l'aimer aussi facilement. Un simple baiser, Hinata, n'es-tu pas un peu _idiot_ ?

Hinata sanglota, juste un peu, avant d'essuyer ses larmes en vitesse, alors que Tsukishima se redressait.

Il fourra l'une de ses mains dans sa poche, alors que l'autre tenait le panier, et il observa Hinata reprendre pied.

Ou plutôt, tenter de reprendre pied.

Il l'observa lui jeter un bref sourire crispé et un regard vraiment blessé, avant de s'en aller d'un pas lent avec son charriot.

Son sourire s'élargit, et ce ne fut que lorsque Hinata disparut de son champ de vision qu'il se tint le ventre et explosa de rire.

Il rit un bon moment, se tenant le ventre.

Sérieux, aussi facile ?

Il se lécha les lèvres en se redressant, et s'essuya le coin des yeux.

Il haussa simplement les épaules avant de se diriger vers la caisse.

Demain risquait d'être une journée fort intéressante, pensa-t-il en posant ses achats devant la caissière.

Il se dit qu'il aurait sans doute dû lui dire la vérité, à savoir qu'il avait appris les sentiments de Kageyama par _pur_ hasard.

Que Kageyama aimait vraiment Hinata, et que c'était parce qu'il était perdu qu'il s'était confié directement à lui quand il lui avait lancé un « t'es amoureux de Hinata » mesquin.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Kageyama se dévoile aussi facilement.

Il devait souffrir de cette situation.

Tsukishima se dit qu'il aurait dû le dire à Hinata.

Mais ça n'aurait pas vraiment été drôle.

Et alors qu'il sortait son porte-monnaie, son portable vibra dans sa poche.

Il le sortit et se mordit la lèvre en voyant qui l'appelait.

Il décrocha, les lèvres soudainement sèches et le cœur battant un peu plus vite.

_Salut, dit Tsukishima d'un ton neutre.

Le cœur battant pourtant de plus en plus vite.

_Ho, ho, ho, commença la voix d'un ton joyeux, ça va ?

Tsukishima ressortit lentement du magasin.

Il posa le pouce contre ses lèvres et murmura un « ça va » à peine audible.

Tsukishima l'imaginait sourire derrière son téléphone.

Il jouait avec lui.

Il le savait.

Après tout, il avait une petite amie, mais il persistait à lui donner ces fréquents coups de fil qui le mettaient dans tous ses états.

Oui, il savait que Kuroo jouait avec lui.

Il le savait.

Alors pourquoi devait-il s'en empêcher, _lui_?

* * *

J'avoue, j'ai un peu de mal pour Hinata :').

Tsukki n'est pas tendre XD

Prochain post sur ce fandom, **Décadence.**

Merci :D


	3. Menteur

Salut !

Voici la suite ! XD

Merci pour vos reviews ! Je m'y attendais pas vraiment vu que ça fait un moment que j'avais laissé tomber cette fic, alors je suis contente que ça intéresse toujours ^^

 **RAR :**

 **Anonimiaouss :** Salut ! Alors oui, Tsukishima est cruel, vraiment et j'aime bien ce petit côté insensible qu'il montre. Pour le « ho ho ho ! », Kuroo le dit aussi et si je me rappelle bien Bokuto dit surtout « Hey hey hey ! » XD Pour le regard dont tu parles, je le mettrai peut être dans le prochain, je verrai s'il a sa place (sinon au pire, je le mettrai dans une autre fic ) Pour les animes de sport, eh bien il y a Free, même si je ne l'ai pas encore regardé. Mais il y a aussi Eyeshiel21 que j'aime bien ^^ alors voilà, merci pour ta review en espérant que t'aimes aussi ce chapitre :)

Merci et bonne lecture :)

* * *

Tsukishima observa, d'un air interdit, le duo chelou manquer une énième fois leur tendue bizarre.

Il observa Hinata regarder ailleurs, boudeur alors que Kageyama l'engueulait.

Il les observa, frustrés l'un comme l'autre, se chercher des noises.

Il les observa en venir aux mains, en se laissant choir contre le mur du gymnase.

Il porta sa bouteille d'eau à ses lèvres alors que Kageyama se tenait sa joue douloureuse en fixant un Hinata au bord des larmes.

Tous les observaient, ne comprenant pas.

_Pourquoi tu-

_Tais-toi ! Hurla Hinata, comment t'as pu…je te déteste Kageyama ! Hurla-t-il

Kageyama déglutit, les poings serrés.

_Je te dégoûte, c'est ça ?

_C'est ça, hurla Hinata, t'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! Comment tu-

Il s'arrêta, et serra les dents avant de le contourner et de s'en aller.

Tsukishima baissa sa bouteille alors qu'Hinata s'en allait d'un pas furieux, le dépassant sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

Tsukishima lui en fut reconnaissant.

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec vous deux ? S'écria Sugawara.

Kageyama porta le poing à ses lèvres et leur tourna le dos.

Ses épaules tressautèrent et Sugawara lui fit face.

Ce qu'il vit le fit se figer et son air furieux disparut aussitôt.

Il prit simplement le poignet de Kageyama et l'entraîna en dehors du gymnase.

Ils passèrent près de lui, toujours par terre.

Tsukishima vit les larmes de Kageyama.

Il soupira en posant sa bouteille et fixa le plafond.

Peut-être y était-il allé un peu fort.

Mais…il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

_Sawamura ! Hurla Sugawara un peu plus loin.

Celui-ci donna les ballons qu'il ramassait à Nishinoya et s'en alla aussitôt à leur suite.

Sans doute Kageyama allait-il tout leur expliquer.

Tsukishima se pinça l'arrête du nez.

Il n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à faire le lien avec lui.

Même si le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de remonter jusqu'à lui était Hinata.

Tsukishima soupira et se redressa, ignorant les autres qui rangeaient la salle.

La journée avait plutôt bien commencé.

Hinata évita Kageyama toute la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au club.

Et là, plus moyen de lui échapper.

Et la confrontation fut brutale, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Le plus grand du club bailla en posant sa bouteille complètement vide et se rapprocha des autres pour le rangement.

Il ignora que pas très loin, Hinata et Kageyama se faisaient à présent face sous le regard inquiet de leurs aînés.

La tension était palpable et Kageyama avala lentement sa salive.

_Je t'aime, dit-il.

Sugawara et Sawamura sursautèrent, vraiment surpris.

Hinata se crispa et l'observa.

Il serra les poings et se rapprocha vivement de lui, levant la tête, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

_C'est faux, répliqua-t-il d'une voix cassée.

_T'en sais rien ! Répliqua vertement Kageyama en lui prenant les épaules, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

_Parce que tu me mens ! S'exclama Hinata en rompant l'étreinte.

Ses larmes firent serrer les dents à Kageyama qui ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

Tsukishima lui avait pourtant dit…

_Je croyais que tu tenais à moi, dit-il doucement.

_C'est toi qui dis ça ? Chuchota Hinata en baissant la tête, tu joues juste pourtant…

_Quoi ? Lança Kageyama en fronçant les sourcils, de quoi est-ce que-

_Tsukishima m'a tout dit ! Tu jouais juste avec moi, c'était juste un jeu et tu-

Il haleta, les larmes dévalant ses joues

_T'es cruel Kageyama, pleurnicha Hinata en se tournant vers son capitaine, enfouissant son visage dans sa tenue.

Celui-ci tapota sa tête, gêné et un peu perdu.

Kageyama écarquilla juste les yeux, choqué.

Il tourna la tête vers Sugawara qui l'observait.

De…quoi parlait Hinata ?

Kageyama baissa la tête, un vertige le prit soudainement et il ferma durement les yeux.

Un truc clochait.

Kageyama posa une main tremblante sur son visage, réfléchissant à vive allure tandis qu'ignorant de tout cela, Tsukishima aidait distraitement les autres avant de ranger ses affaires.

Juste au moment où le capitaine et le vice capitaine revenaient dans le gymnase.

_Alors ? Leur demanda Tanaka.

Sawamura soupira.

_On les a enfermés dans une salle.

_Ils ont interdiction d'en sortir avant d'avoir pu régler leurs problèmes, dit Sugawara en se grattant la joue.

_Ça a l'air sérieux par contre, dit Nishinoya en se rapprochant d'eux.

_Assez, répondit le capitaine.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers Tsukishima qui mit son sac de sport sur son épaule.

Ce dernier soutint son regard, totalement indifférent.

Sugawara suivit le regard de son capitaine, l'observa à son tour et prit un air sérieux.

Tsukishima remonta ses lunettes.

Il supposa qu'il devait vaguement être au courant de quelque chose.

De son implication en outre.

Les deux autres se rabibocheraient assez vite, finalement.

Dommage.

_Tsukishima, l'appela Sugawara en se rapprochant de lui, tu as une minute ?

_Pas vraiment, répondit celui-ci d'une voix lente.

Sugawara s'arrêta en chemin et prit une grande inspiration.

_C'est toi ?

_Sans doute.

_Tu l'as fait exprès ?

_Possible.

_Pourquoi ?

_Aucune idée, je m'ennuyais.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils, sévère, et se rapprocha d'eux.

Le reste de l'équipe ne dit rien, ne comprenant sans doute pas.

_Tu as cru qu'ils ne s'en rendraient pas compte ? demanda Sawamura.

_Je n'y avais pas songé.

Parce qu'ils sont aussi stupide l'un que l'autre, pensa-t-il.

_Si vous ne vous en étiez pas mêlé, ça aurait sans doute duré un peu plus longtemps.

_De quoi est-ce que…, marmonna Sugawara.

Il se gratta les cheveux.

Tsukishima devina sans mal qu'il était un peu en colère.

Voir plus.

_Tu te rends compte que tu les as blessés ?

Tsukishima resserra sa prise sur son sac.

 _Et alors ?_

_Et alors ? Répliqua-t-il, la mâchoire crispée.

Tout le monde le fixa, attentifs et surpris.

Mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Et alors ? se répéta-t-il.

Étaient-ils _les seuls_ à avoir mal ?

Étaient-ils les seuls à…

Il serra les dents et baissa les yeux.

Sugawara et Sawamura s'échangèrent un regard étonné.

Tout ça était injuste.

Tout cela était tout simplement, injuste.

_Je rentre, déclara-t-il en leur faisant dos.

Il ignora leurs appels et accéléra le pas.

Et alors qu'il n'était plus loin de la sortie du lycée, il les vit.

Il vit Kageyama et Hinata venir dans sa direction.

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et accéléra ses pas.

Il les vit s'arrêter un instant, puis observa Kageyama se précipiter vers lui.

Sa colère était largement perceptible.

Sauf que Tsukishima n'était pas d'humeur.

Tsukishima était blessé, à sa façon.

C'était toujours des mêmes dont on se préoccupait.

Toujours.

Alors il esquiva habilement le coup de poing de Kageyama et le repoussa aussitôt.

Son sac tomba.

Hinata les rejoignit en courant et sauta sur le dos de Kageyama pour le calmer.

Mais celui-ci observait le plus grand, toujours furieux.

_Enfoiré ! Hurla-t-il.

_Calme-toi Kageyama ! Lança Hinata toujours sur son dos, le retenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Tsukishima les observa et serra les dents.

Il ramassa son sac.

Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

_Attends, où crois-tu aller comme ça, hein ! Explique-toi ! Hurla Kageyama toujours en colère, à quoi est-ce que ça t'avançait de faire ça ?

Tsukishima s'arrêta, leur faisant dos.

Il serra les poings.

_Tsukishima, je…pourquoi ? Demanda Hinata d'une petite voix

Tsukishima serra les dents et enfouit sa main libre dans sa poche pour masquer ses tremblements.

Mais Hinata le remarqua.

Il remarqua que Tsukishima tremblait.

_Je m'ennuyais, c'est tout, déclara-t-il en s'en allant.

Et...Hinata fut le seul à remarquer sa voix tremblante.

Alors Tsukishima rentra chez lui, le cœur aux bords des lèvres.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, son poignet couvrant ses yeux.

Il serra les dents pour ne pas laisser ses larmes déborder.

Sa poitrine était douloureuse, mais il l'ignora.

Il ne s'en voulait pas pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Ce qui le contrariait, c'était le fait que ça se soit vite réglé.

Si vite.

Pourquoi ?

Alors…pour les autres…ça se réglait aussi facilement ?

Lui par contre, c'était une autre histoire.

Il savait que son cas était différent.

Il se doutait que les sentiments de Hinata étaient différents de ceux de Kageyama.

Mais il savait que cela pouvait facilement changer.

Il s'en doutait.

Tsukishima sourit, un sourire douloureux, un sourire qui se crispa alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses tempes.

C'était injuste, voilà ce à quoi pensait Tsukishima.

Tandis que beaucoup plus loin, Sugawara refermait la porte de sa chambre, songeur.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et posa les doigts contre son menton, réfléchissant.

Tsukishima...semblait différent.

Il s'en doutait depuis un moment mais il en avait eu la confirmation aujourd'hui.

Mais il ne savait pas quel était le problème.

Tsukishima était aussi fermé qu'une huître, impossible de comprendre son raisonnement.

Mais ce qu'il avait fait à Hinata et Kageyama…

Ce piège…était odieux, même pour lui.

C'était beaucoup trop sadique.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit, fixant le plafond.

Un truc lui échappait.

Après qu'il ait quitté le gymnase avec Sawamura et les autres, il avait vu l'altercation avec le plus grand.

Il s'était précipité vers eux, suivi des autres, mais Tsukishima s'en allait déjà.

Il s'était alors tourné vers Hinata, car Kageyama était toujours furieux.

Celui-ci lui avait alors expliqué la situation.

Qu'ils avaient pu, tous les deux, mettre la situation au clair.

Tsukishima leur avait menti.

Hinata avait alors baissé la tête.

« Je sais qu'il n'est pas méchant…mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça »

Sugawara ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Mais tu sais, après, il avait l'air vraiment mal ! Je pense qu'il a un problème ! » S'est alors exclamé Hinata.

Sugawara acquiesça à nouveau, ignorant les autres qui charriaient, à présent, Kageyama quant à sa relation avec Hinata.

Hinata balbutia et baissa les yeux, rouge comme Kageyama qui détourna le regard.

Sugawara sourit à ce souvenir et se coucha sur le côté.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt.

D'avoir un peu éviter de parler à Tsukishima.

Il aurait dû l'approcher.

Peut-être que tout cela n'aurait pas eu lieu.

Mais Tsukishima n'était pas du genre à se confier.

Et si même Yamaguchi n'en savait rien, personne ne le saurait.

Enfin à part…

Sugawara haussa un sourcil et se redressa lentement.

Il fouilla dans son sac par terre, sortit son portable et chercha le numéro du capitaine de Nekoma.

Il porta le téléphone à son oreille et attendit.

La tonalité cessa.

_Hey, lança Kuroo.

_Salut, répondit Sugawara en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux, tu es occupé ?

_Non, je viens juste de rentrer. Pourquoi ?

_J'aimerais juste savoir, as-tu récemment parlé à Tsukishima ?

_Ouais, hier en fait…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Euh rien, en fait il est assez bizarre en ce moment, soupira Sugawara.

Il se demanda s'il devait tout lui dire.

Mais Kuroo était sans doute la personne la plus proche de Tsukishima après Yamaguchi.

Le fait qu'ils soient amis depuis le camp d'entraînement n'était un secret pour personne.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Kuroo d'une voix calme.

_Eh bien, commença Sugawara en se mordant la lèvre, disons qu'il a joué un mauvais tour à Kageyama et Hinata

_Ce n'est pas nouveau…

_Oui, sauf que cette fois…c'était un peu extrême…

Sugawara se leva de son lit et enfonça une main dans sa poche.

Il devait lui en parler.

À l'heure actuelle, Kuroo semblait être le seul capable de tirer quelque chose de Tsukishima.

Un léger silence s'installa.

_...Explique, dit Kuroo d'une voix étonnamment calme et basse qui surprit un peu Sugawara.

Mais il décida de passer outre et lui expliqua tout dans les moindres détails.

Comme le lui avaient expliqué le duo de l'équipe.

La soit-disant aide de Tsukishima envers Kageyama pour la pyjama party.

Son mensonge à Hinata.

Et sa réaction de ce soir.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, un long silence s'installa.

Sugawara s'assit au bord de sa fenêtre et attendit.

Un souffle bruyant se fit entendre.

_Je comprends. Je viendrai demain. N'en parle à personne.

Sugawara n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il raccrocha.

* * *

C'est tout !

Il est possible que le prochain chapitre soit le dernier ou l'avant dernier, ça dépendra XD

Merci.


End file.
